


Reincarnation

by LightsOut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Greek Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Soulmates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a secret... his real name is Achilles and he's just found Patroclus again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky froze at the sight of Steve and recognition dawned in his previously blank eyes, “Fuck! Who did we piss off this much?”

Steve snorted, “We? You’re the one who…”

“Lies. You’re the one who couldn’t keep his goddamn mouth shut…”

Natasha wasn’t the only one who was confused. All of the HYDRA agents surrounding them had also stopped fighting to gawp at the assassin and the super soldier who were arguing with each other and finishing each other’s sentences. Natasha took the opportunity to knock out the HYDRA agent behind her.

Steve reached out and suddenly the Winter Soldier and the Captain were hugging in the middle of the battle and everyone was staring. Bucky suddenly laughed, “I’ve got to admit… I like it better than Egypt.”

Steve chuckled and groaned, “Oh god. It was so hot and sand was everywhere.”

Bucky snorted, “You’re not kidding.”

Natasha had no idea what they were talking about but she interrupted anyway, “Captain… we were in the middle of something.”

Steve jumped, “Oh, right.”

Bucky hitched his gun higher with his metal arm and gave Steve a wicked grin, “Would you like a hand?”

Steve smirked, “We were doing fine without you.”

Bucky chuckled, “Liar. I’m just trying to even the odds.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and muttered in Russian. She launched back into the fight because she was sure that there would be time for questions later. They defeated HYDRA easily with Bucky’s assistance and he climbed onto the Quintjet with them without protest. Natasha watched him without hiding her scrutiny but he was too busy watching Steve move around the cockpit. Bucky dismantled his weapons easily and kept smirking at Steve every time he turned around to look at him.

Eventually Natasha huffed, “What is going on?”

Steve hesitated, “Ah, that’s… sort of a long story.”

Natasha answered calmly, “I’ve got time.”

Bucky grinned and said gleefully, “You won’t believe us.”

“Try me.”

Bucky and Steve exchanged a look and Steve gave in, “It’s not the first time Bucky and I have met like this, although this time was weird.”

Bucky snorted, “Yeah, because the time you…”

Steve interrupted, “We have an agreement about that. Or do you want me to bring up…”

“No, I’m good. Carry on.”

“Thank you.” Steve shrugged and answered Natasha, “My first name is Achilles and that’s Patroclus.”

Natasha looked at them both with disbelief, “You expect me to believe that?”

Steve shrugged, “Most people don’t.”

Bucky looked sly, “That poet did…”

Steve blushed furiously, “Again, we don’t talk about that.”

They started bickering playfully again and Natasha sent an urgent message to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve wasn’t surprised when he was detained as soon as they arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ but he was annoyed that he was separated from Bucky. Steve stretched out on the long cot in the room he was placed and he smiled as his memories rewound to the first time he’d met Patroclus. They’d been idiots in the end of that particular lifetime but, in the beginning there had been long days of training and longer nights exploring every type of pleasure they could find.

Steve had lost count of their lifetimes over the centuries and he knew that Bucky wasn’t convinced that Greece had been their first time together, but it was the earliest memory that either of them had. This time around had been very different because Steve hadn’t really died and neither had Bucky. They didn’t have the chance to be born and grow up to find each other during a normal lifespan. The only thing that had kept Steve sane in the early days after he was defrosted was the knowledge that Bucky had never failed to find him before.

Now, lying alone in a cell at S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve just wanted to grab Bucky so that they could cut and run. He was tired of fighting every time and he selfishly wanted to have Bucky to himself for a while. He figured that he owed his team an explanation but he didn’t believe that they would take it any better than Natasha.

~~~

Five days later Steve walked into Bucky’s cell, “Hey soldier.”

Bucky smirked, “Do they believe you?”

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed where Bucky was lying, “Not particularly but, apparently I’m sane enough to be allowed to see you.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s shirt in a sudden movement and pulled him down for a dizzying kiss. It was a while before Steve pulled away and blinked dazedly, “Wow. It’s been a long time since we’ve done that.”

Bucky chuckled, “Too long. What the hell where you thinking? Getting your punk ass frozen because I fell off a cliff.”

Steve punched him in the shoulder, “I was saving the planet. It had nothing to do with your dumbass accident. Buck… I’m sorry I didn’t catch you.”

Bucky sat up and hugged Steve tight enough to bruise, “Don’t you dare. I’m just sorry I wasn’t there for the finale.”

Steve muttered into Bucky’s shoulder, “I missed you.”

“Yeah, me too. We should take the next reincarnation off. We’ll move to a tropical island or something and have a fifty year holiday.”

Steve snorted, “Yeah it sounds like a plan.”

Someone cleared their throat and Steve sighed, “Time to go.”

Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve and held on tightly, “We’ve saved countless goddamn civilisations and these assholes won’t give us more than five minutes together.”

Steve kissed Bucky reassuringly, “I’ll be back.”

Bucky let go reluctantly, “You’d better or I’m coming after you.”

Steve gripped Bucky’s long hair and delved in for a deep, bruising kiss, “I’m coming back.”

~~~                                                                                                                                                                                                

Ten days later Steve stood up from the conference table, “I’m taking my partner and we’re leaving.” It was met with protests from everyone and Steve grinned wickedly. He had no objections to using the unkind expression against people who were trying to keep him away from Bucky, “I wouldn’t try to stop me.” He encountered no resistance until the third corridor away from Bucky. Natasha was standing in his way. Steve nodded, “Are you here to keep me away from him?”

Natasha said grimly, “I have my orders.”

Steve grinned, “From who?”

Natasha didn’t answer and Steve kept walking towards her. He was hopeful but still mildly surprised when she stepped to the side and allowed him to pass. Steve unlocked the door to Bucky’s room and grinned, “Are you ready to go?”

Bucky stood up, “Aw damn it, I’m not even packed.”

Steve snorted, “Let’s go.”

They made their way through S.H.I.E.L.D. with Natasha as their shadow and left without encountering anyone brave enough to stop them at that moment. They drove to Avenger’s Tower, without any other real option.

Nobody was really surprised when the first words out of Tony’s mouth were, “So you really are ancient?”

Steve rolled his eyes and sank down onto the sofa, “I’ll pack my things and get out of here before S.H.I.E.L.D. arrive.”

Coulson stepped off the elevator, “That won’t be necessary Captain. S.H.I.E.L.D. is willing to give you the benefit of the doubt given your position on the Avengers.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, “Let me get this right… you’re not gonna lock him up provided he keeps working for you. Fuck. Stevie. This is China all over again. Just once I’d like a lifetime where we can put up our feet and relax for a while.”

Steve grimaced, “Bucky… yeah, China really sucked actually. I’m never fighting for an emperor again.”

Bucky flopped down next to him on the sofa, “Damn right. You promised.”

Steve sighed and dropped a kiss on his partner’s forehead, “I know.”

Bucky twisted to look at his boyfriend, “It’s your choice about what we do now.”

Steve frowned unhappily, “Where would we go?”

Tony interrupted, “I have a house in the Swiss Alps. Although, I have a list of places if you’re not fond of the cold anymore. How about a ranch in Australia?”

Bucky shuddered, “Fuck no. I’m not going to that hellhole again.”

Steve explained, “Bad experience.”

“That’s putting it mildly. It was a bloody nightmare.”

Clint frowned, “Was that an English accent?”

Bucky snorted, “What did you expect? We did live there for a while. Several times actually. Anyway, I’m vetoing Australia for eternity. I’m not watching you die like that again Stevie.”

Bucky shuddered and Steve pulled him closer. Being caught and sent to Australia as convicts was one of their more unpleasant lifetimes. Steve mumbled reassurances in Ancient Greek and Bucky slowly relaxed. When Bucky was calm again Steve ignored Coulson and looked at his team, “If you want me to resign then I will.”

Tony snorted, “Are you kidding? We’d kill each other within a week if you weren’t here. If you’ll excuse me I have work to do and a meeting I’m late for. J.A.R.V.I.S. you know what to do if Agent Buzzkill changes his mind.”

Tony swept out of the room and Clint looked unconcerned, “Have you met anyone famous?”

Steve chuckled and looked at Natasha who nodded once before slipping out of the room. Thor walked into the room at that moment which was a surprise because Steve hadn’t known that Thor was even on Earth. Thor beamed when he saw Bucky cuddled against Steve, “Brother! It has been a long time.”

Bucky stood and hugged Thor, “Holy shit. You don’t look any different.”

Thor chuckled, “I wish I could say the same about you. What happened to the man who refused to grow his hair?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “It’s not staying.”

Clint frowned, “How do you two know each other?”

Bucky looked at Steve, “Was it the 8th or the 9th century?”

Steve thought for a moment, “The 9th century.”

Thor sighed happily, “Aye, it was a good year. We fought well together.”

Steve smiled, “Yeah.”

Thor headed to the kitchen and Clint trailed after him with a million questions. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and retreated to his – their – apartment in the tower. Bucky looked around and shook his head, “No portraits of me? I’m disappointed. I miss the oil nude painting in France.”

Steve smiled and pulled Bucky to the bedroom, “I prefer a live model and I’m sure that someone has that picture but I couldn’t track it down.”

Steve fell back against the bedspread and Bucky straddled him, “Mm, I’d be happy to model for you again, babydoll.”

Steve chuckled and nipped lightly at Bucky’s collarbone with his teeth, “We are not keeping that nickname.” Bucky tugged off his shirt and Steve ran his artistic fingers along the metal casing of Bucky’s replaced arm, “This is new.”

Bucky rolled his hips, “It’s good to keep things fresh in a relationship.”

Steve chuckled and admitted, “I missed this.”

Bucky grinned and pulled off Steve’s shirt, “Me too. It was hell waiting for you to wake up. That brainwashing shit never really worked but it made me feel numb, like I was cold all of the time even when I was awake.”

Steve hummed, “We’ve been apart for too long this time.”

Bucky climbed off Steve so they could both strip off their pants. Centuries of familiarity meant that clothes weren’t very interesting although Steve still had some of his favourite fashions based on how Bucky’s ass looked.

When they were happily naked they writhed against each other and Steve submitted himself to Bucky’s wicked, talented mouth. Bucky hummed around Steve’s cock, making him curse, and breathed in the scent of his lover. It had been far too long since he’d sucked Steve but the wait, as always, was worth it. Steve was deliciously responsive as he whimpered and tried not to buck his hips. Bucky brought him off in no time and swallowed him down eagerly. Steve reciprocated with his own mouth because they both enjoyed tasting each other and it didn’t take long before Bucky was spilling into Steve’s stretched mouth.

Afterwards they curled around each other and Bucky stroked his real fingers across Steve’s broad chest, “Stevie… what if this is the last time?”

Steve hummed thoughtfully, “We’ve been soldiers, artists, scholars, barbarians, pagans, Christians, travellers, princes, and a hundred other things. If this is the last time… well, we’d better make it worth it and then I’ll see you in Hades because I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve, “I’d follow you anywhere.”

Steve smiled back and they fell asleep wrapped in high-thread cotton sheets and each other. It wasn’t the worst lifetime they’d spent together.


	2. Together Again

Steve walked into the gym and was faced by a sight he’d not seen for a couple of centuries at least. Bucky with any kind of weapon moved with grace but Bucky with a sword in his hand… Steve had to take a minute and remind himself that there were other people in the room. He couldn’t just grab Bucky and ravish him like he wanted to. Steve remembered with a faint smile that they’d almost been caught more than a few times over the years when Steve couldn’t resist dragging Bucky around any corner after watching him train.

Unlike the old days Bucky was wearing sweats and a black tank top. Steve liked the aesthetic. When he was done ogling Bucky he noted that his partner was explaining the purpose of having a sword as a backup weapon in battle to Clint. No one had really been surprised at Clint’s interest in Bucky’s weaponry knowledge since that Hawkeye often slept with his bow and Bucky simply appreciated an interested audience. Since Bucky had come to the Tower the two men had struck up a friendship that did more to reassure Bucky of his place than relying solely on Steve’s word.

Steve picked up another sword, testing the balance with a short swing and attacked Bucky from behind without a verbal warning. He grinned wickedly as Bucky spun on his heel and met him with a grin of his own. The metal clashed and Clint had scrambled out of the way so Steve kept going. Neither of them were worried about hurting the other as they knew what they were doing but Bucky was careful with the odd amount of strength in his new arm, courtesy of Tony Stark. They fought furiously but Steve threw out comments to Clint as if they’d all sat down to tea.

“Did he tell you about the time he ran away to become an actor? He was a wonderful Henry V. Will was more than a little bit in love with him.”

Bucky protested, “You didn’t complain when we were alone backstage.”

They stopped eventually and dropped their swords to the side as they grinned and panted softly at each other. The serum was a wonderful thing because Steve was hardly out of breath and Bucky wasn’t far behind him. Clint had been joined by the rest of the team so that they had a proper audience. Natasha looked like she was assimilating new information about them into her memory. Thor was beaming which was no surprise. Tony looked thoughtful which was either a very good or a very bad thing.

Steve put the swords away while Bucky stripped off his sweat-soaked shirt. He was distracted by the sight so it took him a moment to realise that Tony was speaking, “... maybe if I recalibrate…”

Bucky grinned at him so Steve forgot to listen to what Tony was saying and he smirked in invitation at his boyfriend. Bucky raised an eyebrow in response and Clint fled the room like he was on fire. Steve stripped off his own shirt and he heard mild choking sounds from Tony as he turned and ran out of the door with Bucky on his heels.

They were both laughing and just managed to reach their floor before Bucky tackled him to the ground. Steve wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in response and was confident that life couldn’t get any better.

 

\-----

 

It didn’t take long for Bucky to catch up on what he’d missed every time he went into cryo. It turned out that HYDRA had kept him up to date with major events so that he could blend in easier and Bucky had always been good at picking up information.

Steve hadn’t expected to come home one day to find Bucky in a tuxedo with a candlelit dinner and a bottle of champagne waiting for him. Steve kissed Bucky hello and asked, “What’s the occasion?”

“I wanted to treat my babydoll.”

Steve chuckled and kissed him again, “I told you, we’re not keeping that nickname. Should I go and get changed?”

Bucky stepped back slightly and ran his fingers across Steve’s shoulders, “Yes please. Dinner can wait ten minutes.”

Steve changed into a nice dark blue shirt and black trousers that were met by Bucky’s approval and they sat down to eat. They’d eaten dinner together hundreds of times before but it was nice to take their time for once. Eating together in their home didn’t compare to snatching rations and sitting together in a trench or huddling for warmth in a cottage during the middle of winter while their stores slowly ran out. What Bucky had organised was decadent and Steve was looking forward to dessert.

When Steve’s plate was cleared Bucky toyed nervously with the stem of his wineglass. Bucky lifted his gaze and Steve was struck by the intensity in his blue eyes. Bucky said roughly, “This might be my favourite lifetime with you.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Steve, I’ve been thinking… okay, I’m just going to ask.” Bucky pulled a small box out of his pocket and Steve’s heart leapt as Bucky opened it and continued speaking, “Steven Grant Rogers, you’re the only one for me in any lifetime. Will you make it official in this one and marry me?”

Steve was beaming, “You really didn’t have to ask Bucky.” He held out his hand and Bucky pushed the ring onto his finger, “I’d marry you in any lifetime. I’m just glad that it’s legal in this one.”

Bucky laughed and climbed onto Steve’s lap, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d said no.”

“Why on earth would I have said no?”

“You never know.”

Steve chuckled and tugged at Bucky’s tie, “You look good in a suit.”

Bucky answered smugly, “I know. So, when do you want to get married?”

“That depends, do you want a wedding that will probably end up as a media circus or do you want to run away to the courthouse in a few days with a couple of witnesses?”

“Damn. I wish we could but I asked Natasha for her help to set up tonight and Clint tagged along when I went ring shopping since I’m not allowed to leave without an escort. They’ve probably told everyone and that includes Stark.”

Steve made a sound of disgust about their agreement with S.H.I.E.L.D. but he was more interested in the gold band with it’s gold Greek key pattern etched on the surface that was wrapped around his finger. He rolled the metal across Bucky’s cheek and said, “I like it.”

Bucky leaned in for a kiss, “A wedding won’t be so bad.”

“Have we ever been to a wedding that ended well?”

“None of those were our fault. Alright, maybe a couple but it was never on purpose.”

“Do you remember releasing the doves before the ceremony…”

“...Oh, and they knocked over a table.”

“The wine fell on her dress and stained it red. I still feel bad about that.”

“I wouldn’t. She shouldn’t have been wearing white anyway.”

Steve gasped, “Bucky! That’s…”

“True?”

“Well, yeah, but you still shouldn’t talk about your sister like that.”

Bucky laughed, “She was so mad.”

“Do you know what happened to her?”

“Yeah. I know that I have great nieces hanging around. She lived a good life.”

“I met Peggy’s niece.”

“What’s she like?”

“She’s like Peggy. She was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. although I don’t know what she’s doing right now.”

“You loved Peggy, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I was the only one and she knew exactly what was going on between us anyway.”

Bucky smiled, “She was one hell of a dame. We should invite her to the wedding.”

Steve smiled, wishing that it was possible, “Or we could go and visit her at home instead of making her come to us. I’m sure she’d like to see you again.”

Bucky swallowed nervously, “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

Steve kissed Bucky deeply, “Maybe there is an advantage to having a big wedding.”

Bucky made a questioning noise in the back of his throat as his fingers stripped Steve of his shirt and worked on his own clothes. Steve’s hands were steady on Bucky’s hips and they were both glad for super-soldier proof furniture as they shifted on the dining room chair. Bucky kicked off his shoes and Steve trailed kisses across Bucky’s neck and shoulder as it was slowly exposed.

Steve continued, “It’ll be nice, for once, to let everyone know that you’re mine and only mine.”

Bucky growled softly, “You’re not the only one who’s making a claim. I’m gonna make an honest man outta you Stevie.”

“It’s about time.”

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him to the bedroom. Bucky  felt content when he woke up early in the morning and smiled softly at the sight of the engagement ring resting against his chest as Steve cuddled close. He wrapped his own hand around Steve’s dog tags hanging around his neck which Steve had given him shortly after they’d found each other again and Bucky fell asleep with nothing but Steve on his mind as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I wasn't completely sold on writing more. I wasn't confident that I would do a great job but, well, these boys deserve good things after everything that they have been through. 
> 
> My tumblr is [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/) if you would like to say hello


End file.
